kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Signs of Zodiac
Kingdom Hearts: Signs of Zodiac is a fanmade game made by DarKingdomHearts. It plays similar to the previous installments of the game, though including more options for the player. The story takes place many years after Sora and his friends defeated Master Xehanort for good. Sora is about 45 years old now. There was peace in the universe. The worlds remained to be connected and for most worlds the fact that there were other worlds besides there's became normal. However when a new Organization rises, 7 heroes come to fufill a task given by King Mickey. But find out that their quest is actually a lot more dangerous than thought. Gameplay Kingdom Hearts: Signs of Zodiac makes use of the favored Deck Command used in the recent installments. The Command Deck is seperated into three parts; Attack, Magic, Items and Summon Commands. In all the sub-decks a limited amount of abilities can be placed, even for the summons. Of course there are also Action Commands which include movement, defense and reprisal commands. You can interact with the triangle button, which mostly is for talking, opening chests and similar things. The X button allows you to preform the selected option in the Deck Command. The square button is used for defense and similar commands while the circle is used for other special commands. A set of new spells have been added like the Water collection and the powerful spell Ardor. Almost all of the previous special abilities return. Every character has their own special ability. One has shotlocks while the other has Limit Breaks. Your team consist out of 7 characters, 8 if you're in a world with a party member. You are able to select who you are fighting as, but the other teammates in play will also level up. Like every game it is three party members max. However at the moments that the team splits up you can switch between the two stories at save points. Story TBA Worlds and Characters Ascot Carver ' Ascot's defining trait is that he cares about people. Sometimes it hurts, sometimes it doesn't, but the young Keyblader would not think of changing this characteristic. He's also afraid that people might look down upon him for his young age, but the example of Sora and other young heroes has allowed him to face that fear, although it could be brought back by negative interactions with others. However, if faced with a threat to innocents, the boy's passions help him to take courage and defend those under threat, even at the cost of great pain and injury, or perhaps even death. 'Joshua Tamashii Joshua is a loner, a trait possibly brought on by his teacher Squall 'Leon' Leonheart. He firmly beleives in helping others, though his method is to do so while doing things by himself. That being said he won't refuse help or refuse to help someone when the situation calls for it. While Joshua remains calm on the outside he is actually very short tempered but can keep his anger contained. However because of his short temper he is prone to almost falling into darkness on occasion, which is possibly another reason he prefers to travel and do things alone. 'Thomas Delatori ' Thomas is generally a happy go lucky guy. He's curious about stuff he doesn't know, a bit bookish. While happy, he generally doesn't initiate contact with people, figuring if they want to talk they will approach him first. He has a good imagination, which helps for improvising in fighting. He likes to avoid confrontations, and will generally disengage or give in if he gets in an argument. 'Amaya Nanashi ' Amaya was often described as 'pure of heart' she is the type that will help whoever she can as she often did back in radiant gardens. She blames herself when others get hurt around her because she was there and she couldnt do anything to stop them from beig harmed. She is very much the type that will get in harms way or give up her own freedom to make sure everyone has a chance to live and be free. She is a very quite girl and never seem to fade within darkness but shines brightly. As she had once said ' if I must dive into the darkness to help others see the light, so be it" 'Reno ' Reno is very...eccentric. He often says and does weird things at random, not caring at all who is watching or listening. Even with his weird actions though he is pretty intelligent and does and says intelligent things when he isn't being weird, which is only in rare circumstances. Despite his odd behavior Reno is a pretty nice kid. He likes being around other people and doesn't mind talking to people, even if those people are being mean and unfriendly. He is also always eating something as he gets hungry when he uses his magic. He however has a mysterious split personality which is more serious and seems to be more powerful. 'Durandal Kusanagi ' Calling Nagi care free is a understatement to say the least; he would prefer to get drunk than to have meaning fights and even more so to just relax at home. He will often joke about such matters that even place peoples lives in danger, believing that if they are going to save them anyway whats the point in being upset about it now? He always wants to play the part of the hero and can be seen as arrogant. Despite this rather cocky and laid back behavior he has this sense of importance around him, like a wise old man who knows more than he is telling people, and with that comes weight within both his words, but when push comes to shove he lets his actions speak louder than he ever could. 'Belle ' Belle is a thief, and like most thief she is sneaky and cocky and also very stubborn. She does what she wants, mainly because there isn't even someone to order her around. Her parents were lost long ago so she grew up on her own resulting in her current behavior. Although she is cocky and stubborn she is not selfish. When there is someone in danger she will rescue that person, even if it means losing what she stole, but she has become so good that it rarely happens. 'Xajsouh ' Being the Nobody of Joshua, Xajsouh is completely devoid of emotions, or at least should be. Thanks to his original still being around he is able to experience emotions to a small degree though no as strongly as normal denizens of the worlds. The exception to this is anger, which he seems to experience very easily and that affects his actions, leading many to say he has a hot-headed personality. In combat though he is completely devoid of emotion and simple aims to destroy or defeat the person(s) in front of him. 'Maxaya ' Maxaya is the Nobody of Amaya who was created in a similar way as that Naminé was created. She is a special Nobody however not much is known about her. Temporary Party Members *Baloo (from "Jungle Book") Baloo is only available in Mysterious Jungle. He fights using his sharp claws and his big belly. He increases the drop rate of enemies too. When the team-up attack is used Baloo will dance around knocking enemies out of the way. *Jim Hawkins (from "Treasure Planet") Jim Hawkins is only available in Treasure Planet. He fights with the use of a sword. He is a fast fighting character and boosts the MP recovery. His team-up attack allows you to hop on Jim's solar board and attack enemies while flying at a high speed. *Taran (from "The Black Cauldron") Taran is only available in Prydain. He fights with a sword and has the same passive abilities as Jim, only he also makes the summon gauge recover much quicker. His team-up attack is the ability to stop all enemies in the area and then are free to attack them until the summon gauge is empty. *Woody Pride and Buzz Lightyear (from "Toy Story") Woody Pride and Buzz Lightyear are only available in Toy Box. Toy Box is the first world to feature two partners. Woody fights with his lasso on long range while Buzz fights with his fist on close range. Woody's team-up attack makes him grab all the nearby enemies in a lasso so you can attack them. Buzz however activates his laser and you can control where he is shooting. They increase drop rates and make the MP bar recover more quickly. *Wreck-It Ralph (from "Wreck-It Ralph") Wreck-It Ralph is only available in Sugar Rush. Ralph relies on his brute strength in his fists. He always is stronger than Sora in power, even if Sora's power is maxed out. Ralph increases drop rate, and longer summon time. *Kida (from "Atlantis: The Lost Empire") Kida is only available in Atlantis. She fights with her spear and is a fast character. She increases both MP restore and summon gauge. She also knows the spell Curaga (Cure or Cura depending on Sora's lvl) *Vincent Valentine (from "Final Fantasy VII") Vincent Valentine is only available in Wastelands. Vincent is another quicky character, but fights from a distance with his guns. He is a combination of all the other characters, thus increasing MP restore, summon gauge and drop rate. He also knows Firaga (Fira, depending on Sora's lvl). Summons Summons appear in the form of stones in the game, with a symbol encraved into the stone. They are similar to the ones in Kingdom Hearts, but instead of them being trapped in it, they take residence in it. As explained by John Silver, the summons are also able to live out in the open if willing to. *Morph (from "Treasure Planet") Morph is obtained after completing Treasure Planet. You get the Morphing Stone from Silver before he departs. The Morphing Stone is pinkish and has some pink matter bubbling in it. When summoned Morph will turn into a random weapon where Sora can hit with. The more enemies he defeats after each other the stronger the weapon will become (Morph will keep changing into another weapon). *No-Face (from "Spirited Away") No-Face is obtained after doing the even at Zeniba's house. She gives you the Unknown Stone. The stone is pitch black with a faded mask in it that smiles. When summoned No-Face will walk around the area and swallow enemies nearby. He keeps getting bigger until he reaches a max and explodes releasing a big amount of munny and orbs. *Tinker Bell (from "Peter Pan") Tinker Bell can be found in a treasure chest in Radiant Garden in Merlin's house. Her stone, the Pixie Stone, is green and has two blue glowing wings in it. When summoned she does the exact same thing as in the original Kingdom Hearts. She keeps healing the team. *Genie (from "Aladdin") Genie can be found in a treasure chest in Twilight Town located underground. His stone, the Wishing Stone, is blue and a wishing lamp can be seen inside of it. When summoned Genie does a similar attack to the orignal Kingdom Hearts only now he fires more rapidly and longer. *Victor Frankenstein and Sparky (from "Halloweenie") Victor Frankentstein and his dog Sparky can be found in a treasure chest in Axiom. It is somewhere in the dump. His stone, the Sparkle Stone, is black and white (gray) and has thundershocks can be seen inside of it. When summoned Victor will let Sparky run loose. You can control Sparky and run towards enemies. When pressed triangle, a large pillar of thunder will rain down on that place killing the enemies. Sparky can also roll over which restores some HP. *Bahamut Bahamut can be found in a treasure chest in the Wastelands which isn't available until Julius, the secret boss, is defeated. Bahamut's stone, Flare Stone, is a purple stone with its wing seen inside of it. When summoned he will do exactly like he does in the FF games. He will release a Mega Flare out of its mouth which can be angled into the wished direction. *Cactuar Cactuar can be obtained after defeating him in all the races on Destiny Islands. Because you have done so well he rewards you with the Needle Stone. The stone is green in color and has Cactuar's face in it. When summoned Cactuar will run towards the middle of the area and then jump up high releasing 1000 Needles that rain down on the opponent. That is his final attack however, first he will run around like a maniac bashing into enemies. *Leviathan Leviathan can be obtained after defeating him in the Mirage Arena. After you have defeated it, it goes back into its stone. The stone is called the Tsunami Stone, and is deep blue of color and seems like water is flowing inside of it. When summoned Leviathan will do a Tidal Wave which makes the whole area go underwater. You then are able to ride Leviathan and dash into the enemies that are close to drowning. *Event Summons Event Summons are summons that only can be obtained on a specific period of time after the game is released. But afterwards is still availble as DLC content. When the event is active you have to go to a person from the Final Fantasy games, fight them and earn the summons stone. *Valefor (Aero Stone): obtained by defeating Yuna. Preforms Sonic Waves which blasts the enemies away and stuns them temporarily. *Fenrir (Moon Stone): obtained by defeating Cloud. Can preform Stop to stop all the enemies or Banish which is a one hit KO but also dismisses the summon immediately. *Carbuncle (Spirit Stone): obtained by defeating Leon. Constantly will cure bad status's, Cure when low on health and add MP when low (Carbuncle is for a standard limited time, so MP recovery does not make it stay longer). *Chocobo (Paw Stone): obtained by defeating Yuffie. Dashes towards the targeted enemy (else it will wander around) and deliver a good damaging kick. It may hit multiple times when it feels like. *Tonberry (Murder Stone): obtained by defeating Lightning (2nd time). When summoned it will slowly walk towards the targeted enemy (else it will go back!) and stab them with the knife causing massive damage (often killing them immediately). *Shiva (Blizzard Stone): obtained by defeating Aerith. Preforms Diamond Dust which freezes an enemy in an instant if you make Shiva use Blizzard on it. *Yojimbo (Zen Stone): obtained by defeating Gilgamesh (2nd time). Yojimbo can preform four attacks. Daigoro, which makes his dog bite an enemy. Kozuka makes him throw kunai's at a single target. Wakizashi makes him slash multiple enemies and Zanmato will slice the enemy in half, halving the health bar. *Mist Dragon (Mist Stone): obtained by defeating Tifa. Preforms Mist which makes the whole area covered by the mist. You can see clearly but enemies can't spot you, not even bosses can aim directly at you. Villains Maleficent works together with the new Organization of the Six Senses, with Pete tagging along of course. However she is ordered to interact with the villains from the worlds where the signs are located to make sure the Keyblade warriors won't get them. *Six Senses **Rokuro **Breasel/ Kai **Hitomi **Mika **Gula **Tamon *Maleficent *Pete *Yzma *Shere Khan (gained Heartless power by himself, not interacted with Maleficent) *Yubaba *Jadis, the White Witch *The Horned King *King Candy/ Turbo *Emperor Zurg (works for himself) *Auto *Rourke Keyblades Main Article: List of Kingdom Hearts: Signs of Zodiac Keyblades *Coastal Warrior (Ascot's standard keyblade) *Hyperion (Joshua's standard keyblade) *Crosier (Thomas's standard keyblade) *Cosmos (Amaya's standard keyblade) *Stardust (Reno's standard keyblade) *Ohricalum (Belle's standard keyblade) *Total Eclipse and Lunar Eclipse (Xajsouh's standard keyblade) *Llama's Pride *Bare Necessity *Eye of the King *Treasure Hunter *Frost Lantern *Fate Fighter *Spirited Away *Sweet Prix *Trash Collector *Lightyear *Lost Memory *Two Become One *Star Seeker *Masamune *1000 Needles *Force Within *Bit-Blade *Oathkeeper *Oblivion *Kingdom Key *Way to the Dawn *Ultima Weapon Category:Games Category:Stories Category:Kingdom Hearts: Signs of Zodiac